the_hollowfandomcom-20200214-history
History
Drakkon Epoch Unknown :"I've spent time making nice with Tar'Vaernik'Ils'Narsee. She was most forthcoming once I retrieved what she claimed was lost. She told me of the nothing before the conflict; of how quiet and empty it was. Then how volcanoes molded the land, at least what little of it. How territories were assigned. Rather unsuccessfully. War erupted. She told me of the crystalline dragons, who died off and became gem deposits we find to this day. The Primeval dragons, the ones who tried to stop the fighting with no success. The Outsiders, who flew off into the sky and never returned. And the chromatic and metallic, whose feet the war fell to. With the pure magics they employed and the land they had at their disposal, the dragons haphazardly shaped the world of Delavar in the physical sense. After a very long stretch of war--she told me--there was an agreement, but not a truce. They were to choose a hemisphere and postpone the war before no one benefits from winning. They took their knowledge and their secrets to their lairs. I let her paused as much as she needed, despite having many a millennia to cope with the tragedy and horror of destroying her own kin. In a way, we were exchanging gifts that week. Her gift of knowledge for my gift of catharsis." :::- Tome of Mervea Tezlar, Many Faces of History Aboleth Epoch '-4,000 to -2,500' *First recorded writings in history is witnessed. A carving on the wall that reads "The beginning was silent." This phrase was written in a language now known as deep speech. *Aboleths appear from the boundless depths of the newly formed surface of the world and make contact with the remaining dragons. *Unwilling to fight, some dragons approach the aboleths to learn of these new creatures' intentions. The aboleths assume control over said dragons' minds and drag them deep beneath the drink. *Sources say this was the time most, if not all, underwater creatures spawned. *Aboleths attempt to conquer the oceans, but this was the time that Dragons developed the ability to resist magical attempts to control their minds, being adaptable and all. Aboleths then retreat to the depths, save for a few, promising to return one day. Life Fall Epoch '-2,500 to -1,000' *Residue from the vast amount of magic used, mixed with the ash from the volcanoes, and general debris from draconic warfare caused a seemingly permanent overcast in the sky with brief gleams of pure sunlight for thousands of years. During this epoch, this overcast finally dissipated over the next few years in the form of rain. *With the rain came magic seeds that was planted in the certain areas of the world, buried, watered, and enriched. These seeds brought all mortal life to the surface of Delavar. From the forests brought Elves and Fey. In the mountains brought Dwarves and Gnomes. With Goblins, Giants, and Gnomes at the base of those mountains. In the hills came Halflings. And throughout the plains and flatlands came humans. *Aboleths, curious of this life seeds, took a few from certain regions, manipulated them, and then returned them into caves as failed experiments. This brought about creatures of the Underdark. *With these new lives ahead of this young beings, clans and tribes were being created. The one race of mortal that wasn't banding together exclusively were humans. Humans fed into their curiosity and decided that discovery was worth their own lives. *Dragons took a few life seeds of their own and nurtured them in the fires of volcanoes. This spawned the existence of the dragonborn. This species stuck with their dragon lords and watched the other mortal races with them. *Certain creatures of certain races began living lives as mortal beings but going on to accomplish tremendously violent things. Exploits of these individuals reach other clans of similar races, or even interested parties. With this amount of reverence came famous beings known now as Divine Entities; beings that have ascended to godhood in life and beyond. *Humans, during this time, prioritized other things beyond waging war on it's fellow kind, or any race they encountered for that matter. Discovery and self improvement was paramount. They were busying themselves founding the nation of Wux. *The other humans belonging to the rest of the world was view by the other races as "Lost, without aim, and hopeless". Because of this, other races took humans in and forced them into slavery. Elves, orcs, drow, ogres, and even giants participated in this. *Elves treated humans as servants than actual slaves, treating them as misguided children and vowed to care for them and their families. Giants, and ogres used every human they could find as physical labor to build what is now the massive ruins of the world. the [[Drakken Cairns]]. The orcs treated them as a lesser race, but still taught the men the ways of savage combat. The other races didn't see much value in enslaving the humans, but rather learn from their discoveries. During this time, half-orcs and half-elves came into the world. Planar Epoch '-1,000 to 0' *Strange colors in the sky marks the first day that one angel and one demon visited the world. But only for a short time. This brought about both Teiflings and Aasimars to the world. Knowledge of the planes are shared, bringing about the discoveries of the Feywild and Shadowfell. *Due to planar interference caused by the extraplanar visit, spirits referred to as the [[Eidolon]] of the then-recently deceased didn't transition into the afterlife completely. This brought about the undead, in all of its various forms. Essentially, as long as planar travel is possible, this spiritual dissonance undead shall exist. *Outsider dragons are discussed, but never seen. Other than this information, the dragons of Delavar cared little of this development. *Because of this, aberrations had now come to the world out of depraved curiosity. Illithids and beholders had invaded and delved into the now haunted halls of the Underdark. *Aboleths get in contact with an Illithid and share with it their vast and hive-like knowledge. The Illithid became the first Black Pedagogue. Only to die roughly a few years later, due to his hemorrhaging mind. Only a fraction of the knowledge was passed on. This is why the Underdark reveres the Aboleths as gods. *During this time, last of the elves that was alive during the Life Fall Epoch passes away. No other elf has yet to live this long. Elven Epoch 0 to 402 *This Epoch marks the beginning of mortal rule, Elves have established a calendar and a way to track time on a universal level. *Elves achieve power by finding several dragons to speak with high in the mountains, above the clouds. The dragons have taken note on the mortals cunning and strength, and shared with them knowledge of the three magics: Divine, Natural, and Arcane. The elves knew some facts about the Arcane ways from personal discovery, but was able to master it due to the dragon's knowledge. *Dragonborn are allowed to leave the nests of the dragons, and mingle with the rest of mortal kind. Elves knew of this move, and ushered in a near seamless integration with all other races, despite theories circulating about how they are just spies for the dragons. Dragonborn assure that their intentions to mingle outside of the lairs are purely based on curiosity and for the dragonborn to decide their own fate with the mortals. *Elves abolish the indentured servitude. Causing widespread anger, but due to the might of the elves, ogres and giants were forced to free the slaves. Elves gave the humans plenty of space and education to start lives correctly. Dwarves fought the giants and ogres over the abolishment, and have fought each other since. Orcs let the humans go, and watched them flourish into powerful clans and have made allies with them. *Keeping in spirit of freedom, the elves taught the humans eventually reached the world magic, in all three forms. Magic from the zeal of belief Divine, magic from the world we protect Natural, and magic from manipulating reality Arcane. These teachings came from the mouths of dragons, given to the elves due to a mutual understanding on how the world should exist. *Elves, due to how powerful they are at this time, literally hand over a continent they were occupying to the humans as possibly the most grandiose gesture in recorded history. The elves and humans agreed to position the humans in the center of the world, as to further encourage discovery and exploration. This continent was essentially evacuated and laid bare for the humans to shape as their own. Name and all. The humans wanted name it Atravaska; named after the Elven queen that arranged and saw to everything to humanity flourishing. *During this time, the elves saw to free trade between races and nations. Some races were opposed to it, such as the orcs and the goblins. But most other races, such as dwarves, gnomes, and halflings saw nothing but potential for their own differing reasons. Halflings were just plain curious, dwarves wanted to see how the goods stacked against their own exports, and gnomes wanted to know how much profit they would be swimming in. Elves asked the humans to designate Atravaska as the hub of the world, center of trade and commerce. Center of the World. Humans obliged. *Dwarves aimed to change the trading bylaws, claiming that the elves wouldn't be vigilant enough to see that fair trade is fair trade. Elves, although not slighted by this, still said no. Unabashedly and quickly. This led to a world-wide trade war. Humans stood aside and allowed the other races to sort this out. Once the war physically reached the beach front of Rissallus, the humans stepped in and arrested almost all of the war-waging soldiers. This opened the eyes of all races, seeing that humans just wanted peace but would use a show of force and lethality if the need arises. The tensions cooled after this, but feelings are still slighted. Magical Epoch 402 - 755 *This marks the time that most high level spells were created and mastered. *Variant expertise evolve into several schools of magic, classes, and ways of learning. Such as wizards and sorcerers, rangers and druids, eldritch knights and arcane tricksters, and clerics and druids. *Necromancy is studied heavily in the metropolis that was known as Krenadarvak, almost succeeding at the verily despised method of using the dead to perform manual labor. As the study of necromancy saw numerous enhancements, so too, did the undead. The second the magisters in the metropolis successfully saw to the creation of a lich, it all went downhill. The lich used her knowledge of controlling the undead to overrun the city in under the span of a day. Mass slaughter and mass exodus occurred and news of it reached across the world as a cautionary tale. Humans of Atravaska managed to stem the undead tide, due to the metropolis' location nestled in a corner of a mountain ridge. All that made it out founded the village of Nimbus Banner, an outpost of sorts dedicated to keeping the undead in the city. The city was dubbed Kren'Vak; a shortened name of the metropolis once translated from Draconic, meaning, ironically, Dead Peaks. *A science dedicated to Eidolon research begins from the halls of Telestic Lyceum, an epicenter for spellcasters in training. *Dwarves and elves actually collaborate on nailing down a stable formula of enchanting weaponry, armor, and other trinkets in the thorp of Alar'Kren Peak of Leaves. The business was booming for a short time until materials ran out. All would be heroes with steep pockets bought up everything they could. Everything. And those items were scattered in the world, to the winds of fate. The thorp became rather desolate afterward. *Liasa Randon, also known as the First Sterling Oracle, is born in this time. Crusader Epoch 755 - 811 *Holy war due to the creation, spread and teachings of the Sterling Council. All other mortal races, sans Elven and Dragonborn, engage in the war. *After several decades of fighting, the humans put a stop to it by capturing key generals and soldiers and sending them to Kren'Vak to see if there combat expertise could very well save their lives. Not all made it out alive, and none made it out the same. *Elves step in and put an end to the war by creating a sanction for all deities for all races, stating that freedom of religion on world-wide level is the only way to stop killing in the name of other beings that we have barely met. Humans are the first to agree. Some agreed to the change later on. *Epicenter of all of the human pantheon is located in the theocratic city of Lanvosri. *Mervea Tezlar is born in this time. Heroic Epoch Tentative title / '811 -' *Students that wanted to attend the Lyceum have returned after a short time, and now call the academy The Shai'Ig. No clues as to what the meaning is. Neighboring cities and villages of the academy quickly become ghost towns. No one knows why. *You three "wake up"... Category:Setting